


"Is that my shirt?"

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [25]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 25 - "Is that my shirt"by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Relationships: Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	"Is that my shirt?"

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 25 - "Is that my shirt"  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

It's 5:30 a.m. Mel is wide awake and decided to start her day. It is her turn to do the laundry and got that started. Then she went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. 

Maggie is now awake. She smells the aroma of pancakes, eggs, beacon, toast and coffee being made and heads to the kitchen.

Maggie: (wiping her eyes) Hey Mel. You're up early.

Mel: Yeah. I have a ton of things to do today and decided to get started on them.

Mel turns around to face Maggie and sees the shirt Mel's wearing.

Maggie: Is that my shirt?

Mel looks down. It's a white shirt with a black triquetra symbol on it. It's their Charmed symbol.

Mel: Yes, sorry. I saw it in your closet when we switched places. I hope it's okay I borrowed it.

Maggie: (laughs) Sure, it's fine. Actually, I bought three and was going to give one to you and one to Macy for Christmas, so I'm glad you love it.

Mel: Oh, cool. Well, I'll take it off before Macy sees it.

Maggie: Thanks. You can borrow any of my clothes anytime. 

Mel: Thanks. There are some other ones I thought would look good on me.

Mel points to the stove with the spatula that's in her hand.

Mel: So, what are you hungry for?

Maggie sits on the stool by the island.

Maggie: Everything you made.

Mel: (laugh) Okay. Coming right up.

Mel put some eggs, three pancakes, two slices of bacon and one piece of toast on a plate and serves it to Maggie.

Maggie: Thanks. 

Mel: Do you want some coffee?

Maggie: I’ll get it. Thanks.

Mel: Okay. I’m going upstairs to change. I’ll be down in a bit.

Maggie: (eating) Okay.


End file.
